


Inside Misfortune

by Octans



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octans/pseuds/Octans
Summary: 克鲁利（2019TV）＆彼得·文森特（2011）被吸血鬼追击的人类，千载难逢的机会！一句话即可将一个信奉上帝的小伙子投入地狱怀抱！唾手可得的业绩！快去吧！克鲁利！都是胡说八道，他们只是不想跑这趟罢了，生怕自己跟上潮流和一切享受……
Kudos: 1





	Inside Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐待施工:P  
> 从tag到正文都是不完整的，没想到吧:-P

克鲁利在人类面前一向具有十足的压迫力。他对文森特安静地发火了。不太常见吧，但安东尼在训练自己教育年轻人的本事。  
不巧的是文森特此时醉醺醺地卧在沙发里，没法清醒地记住恶魔的警告，也许第二天小文森特就会把这些忘掉，毕竟文森特先生以不知分寸著称，但谁知道呢？不知分寸的他可是活到了现在，而且，活得好好的，比大多数人活得都滋润。


End file.
